<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leonardo DaMizuguchi by raphaelownsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297488">Leonardo DaMizuguchi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelownsme/pseuds/raphaelownsme'>raphaelownsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelownsme/pseuds/raphaelownsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>not sure how this is going to continue but yes. minkyun sees yuto for the first time and thinks his pink hair is very pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. minkyun doesn’t like art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minkyun wouldn’t really say that he’s into art. Sure, sometimes there’s a pretty picture on somebodys instagram and he would like it, sometimes he watches his coworker create sketches in her notebook and it looks pretty cool, and that one time Changyoon made him go to the art museum, he actually found a very pretty painting (after his feet hurt like hell due to walking for hours... at least it felt like hours), that he really liked. It was a lemonade, but like, very well painted. With a yellow straw and ice cubes. Maybe he was just thirsty.</p><p>But the moment Minkyun saw him, he suddenly loved art. Why? The boy looked like art himself. He had fair, clear skin, soft looking lips and his hair was the prettiest shade of pink, in Minkyuns opinion. Why was Minkyuns shirt wet? Did he actually spit out his water? That’s embarassing. With a very hot and slowly reddening face, Minkyun turned around and walked towards his and Changyoons apartment. Who was that? He has never seen this guy. But he definitely hopes it won’t be the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. minkyuns roommate is weird. but so is he?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little introduction to changyoon, minkyuns roommate. he’s a bit strange but that’s okay. we all love him ♡<br/>some loona members make an appearance hehe</p>
<p>this is more of a filler chapter I guess? but more is coming soon ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minkyuns cheek felt cold when he woke up. Touching it, he realized that it was wet. He sat up on his bed, feeling confused and looking up at the ceiling, expecting a leak. Something smelled weird. “Oh you’re awake”, Changyoon says, walking in the room, “I poured some fish sauce on your face”. Minkyun stares at him, dumbfounded. “Why would you do that?”, he asks, wondering what the hell is going on in his roommates’ head. “Well”, Changyoon starts, “I was making kimchi and you didn’t wake up when I was calling you, so”. Rolling his eyes, Minkyun got up and walked past Changyoon towards the bathroom. “Hurry up, I’m making breakfast!”, Changyoon yells after him. “Well, I need to take a shower and wash my face!”, Minkyun yells back. Minkyun enters the bathroom, locking the door behind him (because you never know with Changyoon), he stops in front of the mirror and looks at his reflection. Changyoon is weird. Minkyun fails to understand most of his roommates’ thought processes and sometimes wonders if he’s always been like that. But it’s okay. Changyoon is a great friend, he’s loyal and helpful. He’s funny as hell too. And he’s good looking, has a great fashion sense and his lips are- what the fuck. Minkyun stops himself from thinking weird stuff and starts washing his face in the sink.</p>
<p>Changyoon is sitting at the kitchen table when Minkyun enters. “Oooh, you made pancakes”, he exclaims happily, sitting down across from his friend. Changyoon smiles, “Yup and coffee”. They eat in silence for a while before Changyoon starts talking again. “Seungjoon has a new coworker, a japanese guy”, he starts, “Apparently he’s a good dancer so he’s gonna bring him to the studio today”. “Cool”, Minkyun replies, he doesn’t really care, to be honest. He looks up at Changyoon, who is staring at him with a piercing glare, “Can you at least pretend to care?”, he asks. “Sorry”, Minkyun mumbles, “You want me to pick you up after practice?”. Changyoon nods, “Sure, you can watch us too if you want”. “I’m gonna think about it”. Minkyun does not think about it. </p>
<p>“What are you doing Sooyoung? Get up and start wiping the tables, I always do everything on my own”. Minkyun was complaining again. His coworker, Sooyoung, was sitting at one of the tables, with Chuu (a cat) in her lap, drawing pretty girls into her sketchbook. She rolls her eyes and gets up, putting away her sketchbook and pencil. They finish wiping the tables in silence. The bell, that’s connected to the entrance door rings. Minkyun and Sooyoung look up at the door, ready to tell the customer that they’re closing. Realizing that it was Sooyoungs sister, Hyejoo, they both relaxed. “It smells like fish sauce”, Hyejoo says. Minkyun freezes and touches his cheek.</p>
<p>Minkyun sighs, finally leaving the cat cafe after a full day of work. He enters his car and turns on the engine. He puts on his driving playlist before driving off. Honesty by pink sweats plays as he makes his way to the dance studio Changyoon was at. </p>
<p>Minkyun enters the practice room, seeing Changyoon, Wyatt and Seungjoon sitting on the ground. They looked exhausted. “MK!”, Wyatt calls out, “Come here man!”. Minkyun sits down beside them greeting everyone. “You guys look exhausted. What are you practicing right now?”. “The new guy actually came up with a choreo for ‘Yummy’ and tried teaching it to us. We changed some of the moves and it looks pretty dope now. Maybe we can show it to you next time”. “Sounds good”, Minkyun replies, “Who’s the new guy?”. “He already left”, Seungjoon answers, “Isn’t it funny that he wanted us to dance to ‘Yummy’ when his hair is literally pink?” he asks into the round. Minkyuns eyes widened, “His hair is pink? What shade of pink?” “Uhm I dont know.. light pink?” Seungjoon answers the question confused, “Why does it matter?” “Well it does!” Minkyun exclaims. Changyoon side eyes him, wondering what the hell was going on. “Is he a permanent member of your dance group now?”, Minkyun asks. “For the moment yeah”, Wyatt replies, “And I guess we’ll see how well we work together”. Minkyun nods furiously. Changyoon side eyes him again. Seungjoon looks up from his phone “Well, me and Hyojin are gonna eat dinner now, you guys wanna join?” “No, I think we’re good” Changyoon answers for them, “But thanks”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>loona gay</p>
<p>and also I don’t know if the pink hair yummy thing makes sense? I’ve never watched the actual mv</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>